Just Love
by jjarties
Summary: What happens if you drop ur own best friend to be popular in high school but what if it was the other way around
1. Story Line

Just Love

Miley Cyrus as Marcia Grace

Selena Gomez as Rosalinda Mate

Demi Lovato as Bethany Adams

Nick Jonas as Noah Cope

Joe Jonas as Tyler Blake

Taylor Lautner as Michael Hope

Emily Osment as Casey Garden

Alyson Stoner as Holly Roberson

Camilla Belle as Stacey Cortes

Cody Linely as Jake Lloyds

Mitchell Musso as Sawyer Kim

**Story Line**

Marcia and Noah had been friends since they were born. They understood each other better than anyone in the world, even better than their parents. They were like one person born in two different bodies. They had lived next to each other all their lives. They had gone through thick and thin. They would never turn their backs on each other. Noah had promised Marcia that they would be best friends forever no matter where they were, or what kind of people they meet or who they were together with. They would support each other no matter what, but what if one of them broke that promise. That person was Noah Cope. He wanted to be popular in High School and he thought Marcia would pull him back. What if it was the other way around? Marcia was popular and Noah was the outcast, the one with the wannabe popular (thinks she popular) girlfriend. That was the way it was for 3 years. That all changed in senior year of high school.


	2. First Day

Just Love

Miley Cyrus as Marcia Grace (M)

Selena Gomez as Rosalinda Mate (R)

Demi Lovato as Bethany Adams (B)

Nick Jonas as Noah Cope (N)

Joe Jonas as Tyler Blake (T)

Taylor Lautner as Michael Hope (MH)

Emily Osment as Casey Garden (C)

Alyson Stoner as Holly Roberson (H)

Camilla Belle as Stacey Cortes (S)

Cody Linely as Jake Lloyds (J)

Mitchell Musso as Sawyer Kim (SK)

Marcia's Dream

N: I don't want to be friends with you *he says without emotion*

M: What? *she has chokes out really hurt*

N: Because I want to be popular Marcia and with you holding me back I can't be cool. *he snaps at her*

M: But I'm cool. You love me Noah. *trying to change his mind and on the verge of tears. You can see that she is about to cry.*

N: No, I hate you MARCIA GRACE. *with that he walks away leaving her there.*

M: *she just couldn't hold it anymore and breaks down crying.*

R&B: *saw everything and runs to her*

B: Sweetie you don't need him. Forget about him. He isn't worth your tears. *hugging her and comforting her.*

R: Bex is right. You have us Mar, we'll be the trio girls forever and unlike him we won't ever turn you backs on you. We promise with all our heart. * hugging her tight*

M: *She kept crying and crying, Not only did she lose her best friend but she lost her love of her life. On that exact day she was about to tell him she had loved him for the past 5 years of her life. She doesn't know how she should feel. Should she hate him? Love him? She was so confused about how popularity could ruin everything for both of them.*

*Alarm goes off*

M: *She wakes up from her dream. She remembers the day like it was yesterday even though it had been 3 years. For the past three years she didn't talk to him again after that day. She got out of her bed and got ready for the first day of senior year. She threw on a white tank top, a black mini skirt and high heels. She put on her lip gloss and goes to her jewelry drawers. She puts on the charm bracket Noah got her for her 12th birthday. Even though he hates her she still loved him Then a heart shaped necklace she got from her dad. When she open another drawer she saw a box. She remembers the box. It was from Noah. She opened it and saw the heart shaped locket, she opened the locket and saw a picture of her and Noah. Then she turned it over and saw the carvings Best Friends Forever –Noah .She had never worn the locket because she didn't want to lose it at all. She put it back in the box and heard a honk. It was her 2 best friends Bethany and Rosalinda. She ran out of the house and into the car.

B: *honks again.* Hurry up Mar.!!!

M: *gets into the shotgun.* Hey girls

B: *hands her morning coffee.* You ready for senior year Mar?

R: I am !!!!!!!! *jumping around in her seat.*

M: *sips her coffee.* Bex you know I had been wanting senior year forever and Rose what did you eat this morning

R: ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!

M: Go figure *she playfully rolls her eyes at Rose. Bex and Rose are her best friend ever since 6th grade. Bex was there to comfort her and Rose sould always make her smile. They were the trio girls ever since 6th grade. Bex and Rose were the sisters she never had. Let's just say they were inseparable*.

B: *parks the car, gets out, and locks it.*

M: Ready?

B: Ready *Links arms with her*

R: READY!!! *Links arm with her too*

The three girls or should I say the trio girls walk into the school linked arm, laughing and smiling at everyone they passed by. They got to their lockers after going to office. They all had lockers next to next to each other and the same classes together. INSERPERABLE!!!! Then someone walked up. It was former best friend of Marcia, Noah Cope and what luck, his locker was right next to Marcia's. (This is how the lockers are line up-Rose, Bex, Marcia, Noah.) Marcia didn't even dare to look at him or glance at him even once. Everyone in the school knows about their friendship before high school, so it was typical how Marcia always ignores him. When Marcia closed her locker, Noah looked up and saw the charm bracelet. He felt really guilty Noah was a nice sweet boy but to the school he is a heartbreaker. He is currently dating the b*itch of the school, the wannabe be popular, or thinks the she so popular slut. She teases everyone but thanks to Marcia, she can't even win a fight with anyone. Then they came in. The 3 b*itches, the three plastics (yes I got that from mean girls) and they were headed towards Noah like they owned the school with the noses up high in the air. She came up to Noah and kissed him, then turned around and gave a look at disgust at Marcia. This is where senior year really begins.


	3. Project

Just Love

Miley Cyrus as Marcia Grace (M)

Selena Gomez as Rosalinda Mate (R)

Demi Lovato as Bethany Adams (B)

Nick Jonas as Noah Cope (N)

Joe Jonas as Tyler Blake (T)

Taylor Lautner as Michael Hope (MH)

Emily Osment as Casey Garden (C)

Alyson Stoner as Holly Roberson (H)

Camilla Belle as Stacey Cortes (S)

Cody Linely as Jake Lloyds (J)

Mitchell Musso as Sawyer Kim (SK)

**Story **

C: Nice outfit slut *fakes a smile*

M: Nice face b*tch *smirks*

C: *walks away once again defeated, but she turns around to kiss Noah goodbye* See ya at lunch. Love you Babe *waits for him to say it back*

N; ya you too * counties to take books out*

C: *walks away*

M:*by what Noah said to Casey, she could tell he didn't love her at all. But she just couldn't figure out why he was still with her.*

Tyler Blake and Michael hope walk up to them

T: Hello Ladies *warps his arms around Bethany and kisses her cheeks*

B: Hey Ty. *gives him a peck on his cheek.*

MH: hey Rose, hey Mar. *Kisses Rose and Gives Marcia a hug*

R: What do you boys have first period?

T: We both have health and let me guess you guys are in the same homeroom and in all the same classes.

B: Bingo!!! *laughs*

M: Come on guys, we have health too. *all of them walks away to health class leaving Noah there.*

N: *looks down and sighs. He has always felt guitly of what he had done. All he wanted to do was to go up to her and say sorry but he knew she was stubborn and she holds very long grudges. He misses her with all his heart. He wants to tell her how bad he misses her and how he had loved her for almost all his life. For the past 3 years he and Marcia had all the same classes together and when he caught a glimpses of her schedules he saw they had the same classes too this year. Maybe this year he could just go up to her and say sorry. He hears the bell ring for the second time and he runs to class.* Sorry I'm late

Teacher: that's okay Mr. Cope please take a seat.

N: *sees the only seat left is next Marcia. He sighs but smiles inside and goes sit down.*

Teacher: Okay class, this year we going to start with a baby project. You guys will be assigned a partner. Each pair will get one of these pretend babies. *hold up a pretend baby.* Inside each baby is a recorder and camera. By the end of the September, I will open up these babies to take the camera out and see how you took care of the baby. And also the baby acts like a real baby. It will cry in the middle of the night and yea you get the point. I will give the things you need the take care of the baby. Everyone get it? Okay now let's see who your partners are. *takes out 2 bags (one bags has the boys names and the other girls names) and starts to pull names out.* Okay, Rosalinda and Michael

R&MH: *smile at each other

Teacher: Lucy and Peter, Charlie and Mary, Vincent and Carry, Bethany and Tyler…Last, Marcia and Noah. Okay now one of you come up and get you babies, sit next to each other and star working.

B: Its going to be so fun. I get to work with Michael *smiles jumping around.

M: I get to work Noah. This is going to be fun *she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.*

R: hey how about this we can all work at you house so it won't be that awkward between you two.

M; Yea whatever. *gets the baby and goes sit down.*

N: What do you want to name the baby?

M: It's a boy. *not looking at him*

N; how do you know its not a girl?

M; I checked, it's a boy alright.

N; Okay can we name it--- *gets interrupted*

M; it?

N; I mean the baby or Nicholas Devon Grace Cope

M; *Thinks to herself- He remembers what I wanted to name my son?* How about just Nicholas Devon Cope? You're supposed to name a child after the father's last name.

N: Right. So do you want to meet at your house or mines after school?

M; My house. Everyone else will be there to and you have you car right? My car is at the shop and I'm riding with Bex until tomorrow.

N; Yea I do and I live next door remember.

M: How can I forget? I go out to my terrorist and I see your room.

N: Right your room is the only one with a terrorist.

M&N: *thinks- This is so awkward. Why cant it just e like three years agao?*

**The bell rings**

M: *packs up her things and walk to her next class with Rose and Bex* That was the most awkward conversation I had ever had.

B: aww it will get better, I think.

**The rest of the day goes by quickly**** because all of their teachers just let them have free time. **

Happy Valentines Day and Lunar day.( I know im kinda late on this)

**.SMILE.**

**BECKY **


End file.
